


Four times Claudio kissed Fernando and one time Fernando did

by Raniamich



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Asthma, Death, Injury, M/M, Small, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando wouldn't kiss Claudio<br/>Claudio would love too<br/>In the end Fernando does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four times Claudio kissed Fernando and one time Fernando did

**Author's Note:**

> Just noticed there are no works about one of my favorite ships so i decided to write this one  
> Sorry for any mistakes  
> Hope you like it

-One-

Fernando was walking down the street in the rain 

He saw him 

He was smiling at him 

"Hey" he said his voice was so soft 

"Holla Claudio " he replied 

"I saw you alone in the rain and i thought you might want some company " he handed him his umbrella 

"thank you Claudio " 

"I was expecting rain "

"Yeah the truth is I wasn't that's why i don't have an umbrella " 

"it does not matter " he smiled *you can use mine " 

He stopped in front of him 

He went closer

"Cl-Claudio "

He couldn't say anything else cause Claudio's lips met his

 

-Two-

His leg was killing him 

"Need some company ?" 

He saw Claudio standing at the door 

"How are you feeling? "

"Better thank you " 

"That's so nice " 

He sitted next to his bed 

"I Hope you recover soon "

"Yeah.. Thank you " 

"Amore " he placed his hand on his cheek 

"Claudio... "

The next thing he felt was Claudio's lips to his 

 

-Three - 

"Fernando! "

 

He saw him running behind him 

"Yes? "

"You - forgot your - training bag " he said while trying to catch his breath 

"Are you ok? "

"yeah ... Just running... "

"oh... Ok thank you anyway "

He kissed him... 

"You are welcome " 

-Four -

"You can't leave ... No you can't " he said full of tears 

"I am sorry... "

 

"WHY! " he started screaming 

"sorry please calm down " 

"i love you !" he kissed him 

"I love you too "

After a while Claudio started coughing 

"Claudio are you ok?! "

"A--a--asthma "

"What ?! Omg Claudio don't worry everything ok"

Claudio closed his eyes 

-Five , One-

He was looking at Claudio's body on the hospital bed 

"Wake up Claudio "

He needed him to wake up 

"Amore " he said in a week voice 

"don't worry.. You will be ok"

"I love you... " 

"I love you too " he kissed him  
For the first time 

"Amore... " Claudio's eyes fell shut 

"CLAUDIO! NO PLEASE! " 

But it was to late...  
Claudio Marchisio.. His beloved Claudio Marchisio was gone 

 

-two weeks later -

"Are you ok? " Stephan asked 

 

"I miss him too " he felt stephan's hand on his shoulder 

 

-you don't even know Stephan Lichtsteiner-

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Claudio  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Feedback appreciated ~♥~


End file.
